Talk:Chakotay/archive
Incomplete There is a lot more to tell about Chakotay. This article needs to be expanded. -- Q 02:24, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Cross-article inconsistencies Many, many articles refer to him as Commander Chakotay, when his actual rank is Lieutenant Commander. If people are looking for something to do, they can check each of the pages listed under "What links here" for the error. Me, I'm going to bed. --Short Circuit 04:49, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :However, he was consistently referred to as simply "Commander" throughout the series (never once as "Lieutenant Commander Chakotay") and "commander" is an acceptable abbreviation for "lieutenant commander." Given the fact that Tuvok and Paris had inconsistent rank insignia as well, I think it's perfectly acceptable to use either. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::He was always referred to as Commander, so I think only certain links should be changed to Lieutenant Commander, not all of them. -AJHalliwell 23:02, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Well, in a spat of productivity, I went through and changed all the links I could find. Anywhere rank was listed, "Commander" was changed to "Lieutenant Commander." Anywhere where rank wasn't listed, well, I left it alone. I figured that full rank should be listed in formal writing. :::Chakotay was easy. Throughout his mentioned history, he was either Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, or he didn't have rank at all. Paris would be a little more difficult, as he was both promoted and demoted during VOY. IIRC, Tuvok's rank was constant through VOY, so it'd be a little easier to fix. :::And it probably ought to be fixed. Are we not all borg, striving for perfection? ;) --Short Circuit 03:42, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kolopak's Death In the first paragraph under Other Family, it seems to imply that Kolopak died when Chakotay was on Voyager, so somewhere between 2371 and 2374. Later, and in Kolopak's article, it suggests that Kolopak died while Chakotay was still in Starfleet. It also suggests, that Kolopak's death and Chakotay's joining the Maquis occurred in 2371, although it probably should be earlier. He is seen practicing the Pakra in 2372, so clearly Kolopak had to have died prior to the Delta Quadrant sojourn. I'm hesitant because I haven't seen the episode that Kolopak's "death" was mentioned.--Tim Thomason 21:14, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Chakotay's rank I am uncertain as to whether chakotay actually held the rank of Lieutenant Commander while serving as first officer on Voyager. If so then why is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok subordinate to him if they were the same rank. Also in the episode where species 8472 build a replica of San Franciso, one of the charachters (who appears as boothy) formally referes him as having the rank of Commander :Even within the rank levels one officer can be higher ranking than another, either by service time or by field of responsibility. Chakotay was made first officer, so he outranks Tuvok. Same on DS9: Major Kira was first officer and did outrank the other LCdr ... as for why his rank was always quoted wrong, I think it is the same story as with why the term Beta quadrant was never dropped -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:21, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: He was Commander Chakotay, not Lieutenant Commander. I don't know where the believe that it was Lt. Commander came from... - Amol Kotay ::: His rank insignia. --Alan del Beccio 02:14, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::As Alan said in less words, the fact that he was a lieutenant commander comes from the fact that he was wearing provisional lieutenant commander rank insignia. --From Andoria with Love 02:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Well then back to the original point - why was his rank never given as Lieutenant Commander in the series? Know what I think? I think this is just one of the many continuity errors in the world of Star Trek. I say we mention his rank as Commander, but mention that hia rank insignia said Lt. Commander. Mention the possible continuity error, as well. Amol Kotay 02:27, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::: I think not. Data and Worf were consistantly referred to as "Commander" in both TNG and DS9 more than they ever were referring to their real rank of Lt. Commander. --Alan del Beccio 02:34, 22 February 2006 (UTC) His visions I was wondering about this the other day... Are his "visions" supposed to be real, the way the Prophets' visions are? Or just real to him, as in they're not really "spirits" and whatnot? I'm not familiar enough with the series, but I'd like to think it's the letter. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:30, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) PNA I added the PNA template because this article (and most of the other Voyager character articles) have a lot of information cluttered together. This info needs to be formated better. --Galaxy001 00:12, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Name At some point during the series, I believe it was revealed that Chakotay's birth name was Amol Kotay, and that he took the name Chakotay when he joined the Maquis or something like that. Can anybody confirm this? Amol Kotay 02:13, 22 February 2006 (UTC)